


Crashing Down

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comatose Peter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Peter couldn't lift the building and now he's in a coma with a guilty Tony Stark trying to fix things.





	Crashing Down

Peter struggled against the collapsed building on top of him. His muscles strained as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, the teen's life flashing before him as he tried finding motivation to push himself even harder.

'Just...a little...more....!' Peter thought when there was a loud crack above him and more rubble came down on top of him knocking the fifteen year old to the ground and taking away any chance he had at escaping away. Crying out in pain Peter moved his hands rapidly trying to do something....anything to get out but nothing happened.

"Aunt May! Mr. Stark! Ned...anybody...please..." Peter cried harder as darkness crept into his vision, "...I don't want to die..." As the teen's eyes began close he didn't notice the feel the buzzing on his back before finally passing out.

~~

Tony looked up from his work bench when the alarm on his computer went off.

"Hey Ronnie, what's going on? Dumm-E destroy another toaster?"

"It's Peter sir, your tracker on him has been destroyed," the computerized voice said as she brought up a new screen in front of Tony, "this was the last transmission we got before he went off the grid." Tony took off his goggles as the AI played back Peter's words.

"Aunt May! Mr. Stark! Ned...anybody...please...I don't want to die..." Suddenly static before the line went completely dead making Tony's eyes widen.

"I've already sent a suit-"

"This isn't a job for some suit!" Tony said as he began to suit up. "Damn it kid, what part of stay out of trouble don't you understand?"

"The Stay out of trouble part apparently," Veronica replied.

"Not the time, Ronnie."

~~

"-Hey, this is Peter Parker. I can't pick up the phone right now but feel free to leave a message!" May looked down at her phone as she got her nephew's voicemail again.

"Listen Peter, I know I told you to have fun tonight but I also told you to pick up when I call you! Seriously, if you don't answer the next time I call you can consider your-" May stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Hanging up she peeked through the crack of the door to see a nicely dressed woman nervously tapping away on her tablet. May opened the door fully making the red headed woman look up at her. "Can I help you?"

"May Parker?"

"...yes."

"My name's Pepper Potts," she did out a business card and handed it to May, "I work with Mr. Stark. We have some...unfortunate news about your nephew."


End file.
